


Arts Project

by Leni



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Childhood, Gen, School, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody can have a bad day. (No animals were hurt in the making of this fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arts Project

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought to you by a sentence from [Breath Of Home](http://community.livejournal.com/kitteninthedark/145729.html).

Laura Heiggs sank in her bed with an exhausted sigh. She loved Resembool, loved the spring wildflowers peppering the road from town to the school grounds. But some days, she questioned having become a teacher.

Just today, Roger had run around the classroom pulling on the girls' braids and, before Laura could step in, the seven-year-old had been howling as he held his throbbing ear. No surprise there. Only two boys teased Winry Rockbell without painful repercussions, and those boys were markedly adroit at ducking. Laura would have to visit Dr. Rockbell, again, and maybe Winry's grandmother would make the girl understand that violence was frowned upon - and that there was a world beyond automail.

When the class had been asked to draw farm animals, Kyle had chosen a herd of sheep, Marcus had tried two fighting bulls, and little Myrtle had claimed that her stick figure was a mousing cat. Edward and Alphonse had taken the longest for their cows, probably because of the detailed alchemic circles masquerading as cow prints.

In retrospective, Winry's work shouldn't have surprised her. The girl had also chosen a cow, big and brown, with two eyes, two little horns… and three automail legs.

"Winry?" she'd asked, "Why did it need three legs replaced?"

The tiny blonde had looked thoughtful. "It couldn't have survived losing all four. Don't you think, Miss Laura?"

Laura had nodded vaguely, but now she sighed. Some children proved to be more challenging than she'd expected from a small town.

 

The End  
17/10/09


End file.
